Metal springs, foam layers, solid foam blocks, water, air, and other structures have been employed in mattress constructions. These materials may be used separately or in combination. Mattresses are constructed with various levels of firmness to provide different degrees and types of support. The edge region of a mattress, i.e., the horizontal support area proximate to the vertical side walls, is a critical area of construction in order to prevent roll-off or the tendency for the support surface to taper downward toward the edge, and to withstand seating pressure. If overbuilt, the transition between the mattress edge and the innerspring can be abrupt and uncomfortable. The mattress edge typically does not provide much support to one in such a seated position. Also, with regard to the sleeping area, having a stronger and more supportive mattress edge expands the sleeping area so that the consumer may sleep on or close to the edge without the uncomfortable and uneven transition between the innerspring and mattress edge.
The present disclosure will provide a mattress having an edge that creates a seamless transition to the innerspring and that provides a stronger, more supportive seating edge which will contribute to the overall comfort and support of the entire mattress.